ADN YM, Pour un avenir
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» ... 4] Cadeau numéro 1 du 31 octobre 2006... Tout est de la faute d’Oz, mais pour sauver leur avenir et celui de tous ils vont devoir le laisser pour accomplire cette dernière mission... YAOI...


Titre : **ADN YM, Pour un avenir**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : ARC - One Shot/AC (toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS)… Des journées encore très spéciales…

_Bêta Hlo :_

_Allez ! Tout le monde avec moi : Bon aniversaiiiiiiireeeee, nos vœux les plus sincèèèèèèèèreeeeeeeees…_

_C'est quand même étrange, c'est ton anniversaire et c'est toi qui fais des cadeaux._

_Bisous ma grande._

**Note de l'auteur MOI :****  
**_Écrit le 30 septembre, 1er et 2 octobre 2006._

Dans la série des « **ADN YM** »… Voici le volet n° 4 

Pas de nouvelles des deux puces.  
Plus la fin du règne et une angoisse d'un futur papa/maman.  
Le sexe d'un futur bébé connu…  
Heero a eu très peur de perde l'homme qu'il aime.  
Ce chapitre est un peu mois heureux que les trois autres.

①∞②

Voici donc,

Mon petit cadeau supplémentaire en cette journée du 31 octobre 2006.

Bonne lecture et Bisou… Catirella

①∞②

**

* * *

**

**ADN YM, Pour un avenir**

**

* * *

**

« **IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION YUY** »

SLASH SLASH SLASH

« On va plus avoir de vaisselle. »

« **JE TE L'INTERDIS, NON, JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FAIRE CELA SANS MOI.** »

« _Duo…_ »

« **TES « DUO » MIELEUX NE MARCHENT PAS HEERO YUY.** »

CLING

Les quatre autres se regardent.

_Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn ouinnnnnnnnnnnn…_

« Hilde et moi, on s'occupe des filles. Bon courage. »

Quatre soupire.

SLASH

« **JE TE DETESTE ! ****TU AS PENSE A MOI, AUX FILLES, A NOTRE FUTUR FILS. SI TU MEURS QU'ALLONS-NOUS DEVENIR ? ET SI VOUS PERISSEZ TOUS LORS DE CETTE MISSION SUICIDE. NONNNNNNNNNNNNN. JE VOUS INTERDIS D'Y ALLER.** »

SLASH CLING SLASH SLASH

Trowa prend Quatre dans ses bras qui a compris la peur de Duo, enceint de 5 mois. Son don d'empathie le fait encore plus souffrir au niveau des tempes.

« Je sais que tu soufres Quatre. »

CLING SLASH

« Pas autant que Duo. »

« Viens, allons au salon. »

« **NE M'APPROCHE PAS. NON, NON, LAISSE-MOI…** »

Quatre se laisse guider jusqu'au canapé.

« Non, laisse-moi. »

Duo était en pleurs après lui avoir jeté tout ce qu'il restait de vaisselle. Il est épuisé de cette colère qu'il avait envers Heero. Il repousse comme il peut son amant mais son petit ventre, bien rond maintenant, et la fatigue des nuits agitées qu'il passait, l'ont affaibli. Heero ne veut pas de lui en plus sur cette dernière mission prévue le 31 octobre d'AC 197.

« Je t'en prie mon ange, ne m'en veux pas. »

« Alors je-je fais cette mission a-avec vous. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants perdent leurs deux parents si cela tourne mal. »

Duo le gifle de toutes ses forces. Heero s'en mord la lèvre. Duo avait encore une sacrée vigueur dans les mains.

« **ET TU AS PENSE A MOI ? JE VAIS DEVENIR QUOI MOI SANS TOI ?** »

Heero lui entrave les poignets avant que la deuxième gifle ne parte, et l'embrasse de force. Duo se débat comme un beau diable mais les lèvres d'Heero deviennent trop douces et cajolantes. Duo se laisse embrasser et tout son corps relâche la tension d'un coup. Heero a juste le temps de libérer les poignets de Duo et de le soutenir en posant ses mains sur ses hanches qui se sont élargies.

Duo enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero tout en pleurant.

« _Je ne veux pas te perdre._ »

« Je sais. Mais pour l'avenir de tous et de nos enfants, il faut mettre fin à cette guerre. »

« _Je sais, mais j'ai peur… Et je vais me retrouver seul avec les filles._ »

« Oui je sais. Nous sommes obligés de partir 5 jours avant, je suis désolé. »

Duo relève son visage et regarde Heero droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. Mais vous partez dans 6 heures. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le cacher si longtemps. »

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu m'en veux, je ne serai… »

Duo capture ses lèvres, l'embrasse avec passion et fait aussi passer dans ce baisser tout l'amour qu'il a pour Heero.

Heero en ferme les yeux et soupire dans le baiser auquel il participe en ayant pris le visage de Duo entre ses mains.

Duo rompt le baiser et va poser sa joue gauche sur celle d'Heero en se mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« _Je te pardonne mon amour. Fais-moi l'amour. Je veux t'avoir en moi avant que tu ne me quittes peut-être pour toujours._ »

« Merci Duo. Je t'aime, C'est dur pour moi aussi. Allons dans notre chambre. »

« _Oui. Embrasse-moi encore avant._ »

Heero ne peut rien lui refuser, ces moments sont peut-être les derniers qu'ils passeront ensembles.

Cela fait trois jours que Duo est seul avec ses filles. Il ne dort pratiquement plus. Les puces lui puisent le peu d'énergie qu'il arrive à avoir avec le peu d'heures de sommeil. Il est comme coupé du monde. Interdiction de sortir de la planque, de prendre contact avec les mads, uniquement avec Sally en cas de soucis avec les filles ou l'enfant qu'il attend. Ses hormones ne l'aident pas : des crises de larmes à chaque fois qu'il peut s'occuper de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il met sa vie et celle de l'enfant qu'il porte en danger car il n'a pratiquement pas mangé en 72 heures. Il n'avait pris que 4 kilos à 5 mois de grossesse pas rapport au double pour la première.

Ses filles pleurent sans cesse depuis 3 jours. Elles sentent le stress de leur papa. Pour la première fois ce matin, il leur a crié dessus.

Il a craqué.

Duo s'en est voulu de suite et a pleuré sur son lit plus d'une heure avec ses deux filles.

Ce soir là, il coucha à même le sol dans la chambre de ses filles.

Les quatre premiers jours, mise en place des divers bombes et virus informatiques sur toutes les bases annexes. Et la base où Oz a été localisé sera attaquée simultanément par les 5 gundams. C'est la base la plus sécurisée et protégée.

Hier, Duo a vécu par automatisme. Il a passé une nouvelle nuit avec ses filles.

Ce matin du 31 octobre, Duo ne se sent pas bien, mais il se doit de donner leur bain à Shara et Clara et leur biberon.

Il est des plus inquiets. La mission est en cours depuis 0h00. Á 13h15, Duo vomit mais il n'a rien dans le ventre. Il n'entend pas le téléphone sonner inlassablement depuis 15 minutes.

Á 18 heures, Sally arrive en force en même temps que 5 pilotes en vie et une mission réussie, grâce à la résistance et les alliés comme Zechs dans les rangs d'Oz.

Les hurlements des filles les mettent en alerte. Ils rentrent au plus vite, Quatre et Wufei vont immédiatement auprès de Shara et Clara. Sally, Hilde, Heero et Trowa partent eux à la recherche de Duo.

C'est Hilde qui le trouve au sol entre les toilettes et le mur.

Sally et Heero la rejoignent au plus vite. Sally est très inquiète, Duo a vomi du sang et rien qu'en le regardant elle voit qu'il a perdu du poids.

Heero le porte et le pose sur leur lit. Il s'en veut de l'avoir laissé seul. Il pleure en portant l'homme qu'il aime.

Sally essaie de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas le bébé a puisé dans les réserves de Duo, il va bien. »

« Sally, je me fous du bébé. C'est la vie de Duo qui m'est le plus important. »

« Excuse-moi. Je n'en suis pas sure mais il a dû tellement stresser qu'il doit avoir un ulcère. Et il n'a pas dû manger durant ces 5 jours. Je vais le mettre sous perfusion. »

« Il n'aime pas Sally, tu le sais très bien. »

« Heero, il faut qu'il mange et cela va le réhydraté. »

Vers 20 heures, Duo refait surface.

« _Heero_… »

Heero qui lui tenait la main, lui sourit.

« Je suis là. Tout est fini. Tu m'as fait très peur mon amour. »

« _J'ai_… _J'ai pas su tout gérer. Je ne suis pas un bon_… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu étais épuisé lorsque nous t'avons laissé et tu as dû t'occuper seul des filles, enceint de 5 mois avec l'angoisse de notre mission. Alors ne dis pas ce que tu allais dire, c'est faux. »

Duo lui sourit à son tour.

« _Vous avez réussi, je suis heureux que vous soyez tous en vie_. »

« Oui et c'est Shinigami qui a failli nous quitter ce 31 octobre. Ne crois pas m'abandonner aussi facilement petit démon. »

Duo rigole faiblement.

« _Me fais pas rire_. _C'est quoi ce truc ?_ »

« Tu es trop faible. Sally t'a perfusé. »

« _Ah_. _Aime pas_. _Il est quelle heure ?_ »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas. Il est 20 heures passées. »

« Les filles, elles n'ont rien mangé depuis je sais plus quelle heure. Et le bébé ? »

Duo s'agite tout d'un coup.

« Calme-toi. Les parrains ont pris le relais. Et Sally t'a ausculté, elle avait prévu que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Elle est venue avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Le bébé va bien. Ton fils va parfaitement bien. Mieux que l'escargot. »

Duo fait la moue.

« Je ne suis pas un escargot. »

Duo soupire.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? »

« Je voulais avant que tu m'annonces ce que vous aviez décidé de faire pour mettre fin à Oz, fêter le premier Halloween des filles. C'est foutu. »

« Non. Quatre a commencé à préparer un repas à base de potirons. Remercions le potager de Wufei et le temps pluvieux de ces derniers jours. »

Duo refait un petit sourire en regardant Heero. Heero a toujours la main de Duo dans ma sienne.

« Je suis heureux pour les puces. Heero, je leur ai crié dessus, elles pleuraient trop, j'ai craqué. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Pardon. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange et nous allons aller faire une petite toilette toi et moi. »

« J'ai pas la force et la perf va me gêner. »

« Des excuses mon ange. »

« Voui. »

Une petit demi heure plus tard, Duo est tout propre est cela lui a fait du bien. Heero l'a habillé en noir comme il aime être habillé. Ces cheveux sont mouillés mais cela n'est pas grave, il lui a refait sa natte.

Puis lui a demandé de tenir le liquide de sa perfusion et il le prend dans ses bras.

« Tu es léger comme une plume. Je veux que tu manges maintenant. Ta vie est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux Duo. »

Duo rougit.

« Oui. Pardon, je n'avais pas faim. »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Oui je m'en doute. Allons rejoindre les autres pour dîner. »

« Et les filles ? »

« Déjà avec nous dans la salle à manger. »

« Trowa, je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Tu nous a donné autant qu'inquiète que nous ne t'en avons donné. J'ai cru que Quatre allait devenir fou ces 5 derniers jours. »

Duo est tout penaud dans les bras de son amant.

« Je suis désolé, Trowa. »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, par contre nous oui. Nous avons pensé à tout sauf à ce que toi tu allais vivre durant ces 5 jours. Pardon d'avoir mis ta vie ne danger Duo. »

« Mais Trowa… »

« Il a raison mon amour. Je m'en veux terriblement. »

« Il a même pleuré. »

Duo regarde Heero avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Heero ? »

« Tu étais au sol, du sang dans les toilettes et sur ta bouche et ton menton. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. »

« Le bébé va bien, c'est toi qui me la… »

« Je me fous du bébé, pas de toi. Ne pleure pas mon amour. »

Duo a posé sa joue sur l'épaule d'Heero et pleure doucement.

« Je prends ça. Je ne sais même pas le nom que cela porte. Allez, le dîner est servi. Les potirons de Wufei reconvertis en plats divers nous attendent. »

« On y va mon ange ? »

« Oui. »

Duo fut installé en bout de table avec Heero à ses côtés. Sa perfusion est remise sur le pied sérum (1) et Sally y a rajouté un antibiotique. Duo a grimacé mais n'a pas essayé d'ôter l'aiguille. Il est heureux. Il savoure une tourte aux portions doucement. Heero l'embrasse de temps en temps, Duo en ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement et soulagement.

Tous est enfin fini.

Oz n'est plus. Ils en ont eu la confirmation par Zechs. Treize est mort aussi et pour cause.

Sally garde un œil sur Duo, elle préside la table est se trouve elle aussi aux cotés de celui-ci.

Shara est entre ses deux parrains et Clara entre le sien et Hilde, Sally ne pouvant pas s'occuper d'elles en plus de Duo.

Cette soirée malgré les millions de morts que cette guerre a généré, est une renaissance.

Étonnamment vers 22 heures alors qu'ils dînent, on sonne à la porte.

Tous se regardent et c'est Hilde qui va ouvrir.

« **UN BONBON OU UN SORT ?** »

Tous sourient.

Des enfants accompagnés d'adulte sont venus jusqu'à leur maison un peu en retrait de la ville.

« Dans la cuisine Hilde il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le premier placard du haut à droite en rentrant. »

« Duo ? »

Duo rougit.

« J'avais acheté des paquets de bonbons 15 jours avant Halloween, il y avait des promotions. »

« Tu l'as fait dernière notre dos ? »

Duo tire la langue à son amant.

« Oui. Tu m'aurais dit de les ramener sinon. »

« DUO IL Y EN A PLUS DE 10 ! »

« **DUO**. »

Duo est tout penaud et plaide sa cause avec sa perfusion qui l'aide bien du coup.

« Crie pas. Je voulais décorer la maison et mettre une petite pancarte en haut de l'allée pour que les enfants viennent. C'est Halloween. J'aime cette fête. C'est grâce à cette fête que j'ai mangé mon premier bonbon. J'ai acheté 15 paquets de bonbons. »

Hilde pendant ce temps avait donné aux 6 enfants une petite poignée de bonbon chacun.

« **MERCI**. »

Les enfants sont repartis heureux.

« Hilde, garde-nous un paquet. »

« Ok. »

Personne n'a posé plus de questions pour le premier bonbon de Duo. Car ils savent que c'était lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue avec les autres orphelins.

« Toi, le petit démon, tu as de la chance d'être malade. »

« Duo, pas plus de deux bonbons pour toi ce soir. »

« Oui Sally. Heero, tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. Tu as pensé aux enfants et c'est tout toi. Je t'aime mon Dieu de la mort. »

Heero embrasse son ange des ténèbres et Wufei lève les yeux au ciel. Les autres sourient.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre les enfants qui défilaient, tous accompagnés. L'information qu'il y avait des bonbons dans la grande maison blanche avait fait le tour de la ville.

Duo mangea de tous les plats avec modération. Il eut droit à deux bonbons.

Avant d'aller au lit avec son fiancé et sa perfusion, il fit un câlin à ses deux filles dans le canapé. Il s'endormit avec elles dans les bras. Quatre prit Shara et Wufei, Clara. Ils allaient prendre les filles avec eux cette nuit. Duo avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Heero, aidé de Trowa, prit Duo dans ses bras et Sally la perfusion.

Trowa aida Heero à déshabiller Duo et ils le mirent au lit. Sally pendant ce temps avait remonté le pied à sérum. Sally allait passer la nuit avec eux dans la chambre d'amie. Hilde lui avait prêté de quoi se changer pour la nuit.

Une fois en boxer, Heero rejoint son ange qui vient se blottir au creux de son cou. Heero le prend doucement dans ses bras et fait attention de ne pas bloquer la perfusion de Duo.

Demain est un nouveau jour.

Elle rendra hommage à tous les morts, ceux du passé et du présent.

Heero remercie le Dieu de Duo de ne pas l'avoir rappelé à lui aujourd'hui.

Heero a rempli la mission qu'il s'était donner le 15 août. Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

D'ici quelques jours, Duo ira mieux et les enfants de la terre et des colonies vont enfin pouvoir avoir un avenir dans une ère de paix.

Mais un long chemin restait encore à faire.

Et là, Réléna allait devoir montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Oui.

Un nouvel avenir les attend tous…

_**FIN**_

①∞②

**Joyeux Halloween 2006.**

**ع**  
(⌒⌒⌒⌒)  
(⌒▲..▲⌒)  
(˙¯...▲...¯˙)  
(...◆◆◆...)  
'-----------'

_BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE ET À BIENTÔT _

_**Catirella**_

(1) – C'est le nom que j'ai trouvé sur le net. Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander aux infirmières lors de mes 4 séjours en Clinique en 2 ans. J'ai pourtant eu lors du 2ème séjour une perfusion 9 jours et même deux durant 4 jours. C'est chiant le pied sérum à trimballer. J'ai eu la super chance à mon séjour 3 d'en avoir deux, une de chaque côte. Là, c'est l'enfer.

* * *

**Review Halloweenienne ? ─┐  
… … … … … … … … … …▼**


End file.
